


the world falls back into place and she doesn’t remember you.

by vexatioustothespirit



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Second person POV, but also doesn't really follow a route, but byleth is definitely female this is a gay story folks, light time-skip spoilers, some light angst and heartache for ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatioustothespirit/pseuds/vexatioustothespirit
Summary: This is nothing new. It has happened many times—every time—but still you hope this time might be different.





	the world falls back into place and she doesn’t remember you.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I wanted to write this after playing all the routes, but then I finished BE and am halfway through GD and just wrote it anyway

The world falls back into place and she doesn’t remember you.

This is nothing new. It has happened many times—every time—but still you hope this time might be different.

But it is very much the same. You meet in battle—it always seems to be battle, doesn’t it? She saves your life or you save hers or you both save each other’s—it’s hard to remember the details at this point. All that matters is that she is brave and furious and full of fire and you are stoic and detached and full of ice. 

Sometimes you think you should keep your distance from her and that might be for the best, yet no matter what you fight alongside one another and you fight against one another. Your sparring matches with her are truly something to behold—a test of skills that is curious and probing and not <strike>yet</strike> deadly. She moves around you as if she’s done this countless times before and you wonder for a moment if she remembers, but no, that’s just who she’s always been. She’s always thrived in the field of battle—this much you know. Time after time it is her greatest blessing and her greatest curse and perhaps it will save her and perhaps it will damn her but for now it both unsettles you and inspires you. 

As time goes on you grow closer together. You can never remember precisely why you always do but then when it happens you remember, of course you do, it’s so obvious. Her determination. Her passion. Her laugh. Her pain. Her fire. How could you have forgotten? 

Most importantly, against all odds, despite all of the battles you fight together, you somehow always find the chance to dance, and oh, how you love it when you dance. It’s always such a pleasant surprise to you, but perhaps it should not be, how well the two of you move together. From all of the battles you know the movements of each other indescribably well so you dance and you dance and oh how she looks at you as if there might as well not be anyone else there but the two of you and then there is just the two of you and the moment is still and your head is light and you feel as if you might oh-so-pleasantly combust and then—

And then time goes on and you know you will become enemies. Or is it allies? It’s hard to keep track. The way she looks at you stays the same underneath it all. You hope you are together this time, but you aren’t sure quite sure why. You think it might be the dance—the one you didn’t get to finish. You hope and you hope but you are wrong. 

You are wrong and even with all of the times you think it has happened, nothing can prepare you for the divide. She is headstrong and sets out and maybe she’s right and maybe she’s wrong and maybe she’ll save the world and maybe she’ll destroy it but this time you find yourself against her and you hate it and you hate her except really you don’t because you can’t. 

Years pass in the blink of an eye as they always do (as time always does and time always will) and after all that somehow one of the things that stings the most is the relief that is clear on her face when she discovers you are still alive after all that time. You had thought maybe this time you would be able to embrace her when she makes that face—when she sees you—that you could hold her face in your hands and you could—

But you are wrong and—

You are wrong and you are fighting and it feels like you are once again the only two people in the world. You very well might be for all it matters for all you care as your sword collides against her axe. Caught in a dance, much more deadly than the last you shared, yet somehow the way she looks at you is still so the same and you  _ ache _ . Your weapons clash and she is fire and you are fire and everything is fire and there are her eyes and the way she looks at you and then she slips and it’s wrong and it’s wrong and it’s wrong and you need to  _ fix _ it you need to fix it  _ now _ and—

And then everything tumbles around you in an all-too familiar way and you hope and you wish and you ache and—

The world falls back into place and she doesn’t remember you.

This is nothing new. It has happened many times—every time—but still you hope this time might be different.


End file.
